Our Little Ronny's growing up!
by Kat wesley
Summary: Our little Ronny's growing up!He's in 5th grade of the school of Witch Craft and Wizardy! And is in the middle of addolencse because he has fallen for his best friend Hermione Granger. But does she feel the same way?Fing out if you read.
1. Our little Ronny's growing up!

Ron looked at his alarm clock that read 10am; he slowly got up but then collapsed onto his bed again. All of a sudden Fred and George slammed the door open and jumped on the bed to wake his sleepy brother up.

"Having another dream of Hermione are we Ron?" Fred said with a laugh.

"Leave me alone!!" Ron shouted

George pulled off the covers and tickled him. (Laugh)

"Don't do that ok, I'm still asleep." Ron laughed.

"Yeah, right, well anyway mum said to get up and have breakfast." said George.

"Yeah ok", Ron said sleepily.

"Now! Ron", his mum called from down stairs.

"Ok, ok I'm up!", Ron said.

"Well you got up your lazy bum, now didn't ya." Fred laughed.

And they both ran out of his room with a slam of the door!! Ron looked out of his window to see an owl flying towards him. It was a message from his best friend Harry.

It read-

_Hi Ron, sorry I haven't written lately!!!! How are you, and what have you been doing in the holidays?? Well anyway I wrote to Hermione yesterday and she and I would like to come down to the Burrow for at least a week or so. Can we?? _

_Well I have to go and cook dinner, bye_

_From Harry_

Ron immediately replied to Harry, saying yes as the answer. They were to come today, and stay there for the rest of the holidays. Ron also wrote to Hermione saying yes, and telling her to come at 5pm(when Harry was coming).

------------Later------------------

Ron waited at the fireplace, waiting for Hermione and Harry to come. Especially Hermione, because he hadn't seen her for a much longer time then Harry because last year she got caught turning Malfoy into a frog, and your not allowed to use that kind of magic on someone else, and if you did you were suspended from school for the rest of the year!!!

Ron saw smoke come out of the fireplace, it was green!!! He saw bushy hair, and a huge smile on her face it was Hermione. As beautiful as can be, her eyes sparkling and her hair down on her shoulders. She ran over and hugged Ron tightly, so tightly that Ron was getting squeezed.

When she broke free, she was blushing a bit because she had never hugged him like that before!

"Sorry about that Ron, but I haven't seen you for ages, and missed you heaps!!!" Said a happy Hermione.

"It's ok, I missed you a lot to!!" said a smiling Wesley.

She gave him another hug, and as she did more smoke began to come through, it was Harry.

"Do you two know something I don't?" said a shocked Potter.

"What do you mean, Hermione was just giving me a hello I missed you hug." said Ron said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah nothing personal, if it was we would tell you." Said Hermione with the same grin on her face.

"Ok, well anyway hello guys!" he said with a smile.

------------Later on-------------

"Hey where's Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Ooh, she's at a friends place for the week, sorry Mione." Said Ron.

"It's ok I can have fun with you guys." Said Hermione smiling.

"These are really nice potatoes Mrs. Wesley!" said Harry.

"Thank you dear, this is a special occasion for having you and Hermione here, and you probably don't have potatoes at the Dulseys house."

"Nope, they're having a diet so I only get beans and things like that!" said Harry.

Everyone laughed at the thought of the Dulseys having a diet, and then when thunder was heard everyone screamed!

"We better not have a blackout you know, but I do suppose that we can use magic for lights and electricity." Said Mrs. Wesley.

"Umm mum, if we do get a blackout don't you think that we shouldn't use magic because of the neighbors, if we have a blackout then they will to and if they see our electricity is working.."said Percy.

"Come on Percy where's your sense in fun?" said Fred interrupting him.

Percy didn't answer because if he did he knew that it would make things worse.

"Well everyone I think that even though its only 7pm, you should all go up stairs and maybe get ready for bed and talk for awhile. Understood?" said Mrs. Wesley.

"Yes!" everyone said altogether.

"Hey where do you think I can sleep?" asked Hermione.

"Umm I don't know actually, because Ginny's not here so its up to you I suppose." Said Ron.

"Yeah, well I'll sleep with you guys, if you don't mind because I do talk in my sleep you know!"Hermione said laughing.

"It's ok, if you get too loud we'll throw a pillow at you!" said a chucking Wesley. "Ooh, where's Harry?"

"I don't know, he was here a minute ago I think." said Hermione.

"He's down stairs, Ginny came home because she was home sick, and Harry's just saying hi to her! Little lovebirds aren't they!" said George who came from down stairs with Fred who was laughing.

"Ooh, lets go down stairs to see her!" said Hermione.

"Ok...whoa!" said Ron who was being dragged by the arm by Hermione. "Not so fast your hurting my arm!"

"Ok, sorry its just I'm excited to see her!" said Hermione.

"I can tell!" said Ron.

"Its not like you to be home sick you know!" said Harry who was talking to Ginny.

"I know there was a couple of reasons why I went, but don't worry!" said Ginny.

"Ok then."

"Hey Ginny!!" said a Hermione who was running down stairs still holding onto Ron's arm.

"Ooh hey Hermione!" said Ginny who was running to greet her friend. Hermione finally let go of Ron's arm and hugged her friend. "I missed you heaps, we have a lot to catch up on!"

"Yeah I know..."said Hermione.

"Come on Girls...boys off to bed with you, ooh and sorry girls you have to sleep in Ron's room because we were doing up Ginny's room in pink!" said Mrs. Wesley.

"Ok its alright" said the girls.

------------Later-------------on----------------

"In Pink Ginny, in pink?" said Ron who couldn't believe that her room was going to be pink.

"Yes Ron how many times do I have to tell you?" said Ginny who was nearly shouting.

"A dozen..."said Fred who came in to tell them to keep it quite. "Mum said to keep it down or go to sleep. Well see ya tomorrow."

"Night!" said Hermione who was sitting on her bed and reading 'Hogwarts a History' the only book Hermione ever read! "Will you two keep it down I'm reading, cant we play a game of cards or something?"

"Hey what about truth or Dare!" said Ginny.

"Ooh..." said both the boys. "Why it's a girls game, not for guys like us!" said Ron.

"Ill play!" said Harry.

"Your only playing because of Ginny!' said Ron.

"I'm not, and anyway there's nothing else to do." Said Harry.

"Fine..." said a groaning Wesley.

"Ok Ill go first and...Hermione truth or Dare?" said Ginny.

"Umm...dare I think!" said Hermione who was giggling and had put her book down and sat on the floor next to Ron.

"Ok I dare you...to dance with Ron." Said Ginny who was giggling madly!

"Ooh that's not too bad...come on Ron lets get this over with!" They slowly got up, who both had had red faces, and Ron took out his hand and Hermione took his. They danced slowly and very quietly; they both didn't have a red face anymore but had a grin.

"Ok I think that's enough of your dare Hermione! Hermione? You can stop now!" said Ginny.

But Hermione was in a trance and couldn't get out of it; Ron in the mean time was trying to snap her out of it. "Hermione, snap out of it, Hermione?"

"Ooh what is it?" said Hermione who finally got out of the trance.

Everyone was laughing, but they still hadn't stopped dancing yet, then... "Mum said to go to bed now!" it was Fred and he had opened the door to see Hermione and Ron dancing and laughing. "This isn't a good time is it? But anyway mum said go to sleep. Night"

"Sorry" said Ginny who had noticed their red faces.

"Its ok" said Hermione who had a red crimson face.

"Well let's all go to sleep now, night." Said Harry who was taking his glasses off and was climbing into bed.

"Night!" they all said.

I hope that this chapter wasn't too long, but anyway I hope you enjoyed! There will be a new chapter soon so don't worry! Please review..........Please!!!! Luvs ya all!! ME


	2. A boring trip to a muggle town!

Thanks to my two fans of this chapter of the story!! Well probably only one because one-person critized it and it was only my first fanfic!!! Damn you, well anyway, here's chapter two!! lol

Chapter 2:

Ron had his eyes closed but his ears open, he could hear whispers just near by!

"Shhhh...don't wake him!" said a whisper that sounded like it could be Hermione.

Ron was so tired and sleepy and he couldn't open his eyes, when...SPLASH!!

"Ahhhh!" yelled Ron. "Its bloody freezing! Why did you do that for?" He asked.

Everyone was laughing and even Ron joined in!

"It's 10am in the morning and everyone's up you lazy bum!" said Harry laughing along with Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George.

"Ok ok Ill get up!" Ron said with a laugh.

"You really need to set an alarm clock Ron you know!" said Hermione.

"I don't have one, but I think I need one though!" said Ron.

"Ronald Wesley come here now and have your breakfast now!!" Mrs. Wesley called from down stairs.

"Ok im coming!"

----------Later---------------

"Hello Wesley's, and hello to Harry and Hermione how are you both?" said Mr. Wesley who had come back from Romania to visit Bill and Charlie!

"I'm great Mr. Wesley thanks." Said Harry.

"I'm super, how are you?" said a polite Hermione.

"I'm fantastic thank you Hermione, now could you and Harry, you Ron and Ginny do me a favor and come to town with me to visit a muggle who thinks that he saw a wizard flying a broom stick. We've got prove that he's wrong because if he finds out well you know what's going to happen there don't you. Come on chop chop!!"

--------Walking----------

"Why did we have to come dad?" asked Ron.

"Well you didn't have to but I wanted you to because it would give you something to do wouldn't it?" said Mr. Wesley.

"Yeah..."

"And anyway you lot can look around at all the fascinating muggle stuff, wouldn't that be fun?" said Mr. Wesley with excitement.

No one answered because all four of them knew what it was like to be a muggle and thought that this would be boring.

"At last...hello Mr. Raffs!!" said Mr. Wesley with joy.

"Ooh hello its you, you don't have to ask me any questions I saw what I saw and it was a witch or something on a broom!" Mr. Raffs said.

"Ok umm...kids you can go for a walk but be back here before 4pm, ok! Have fun."

Mr. Wesley said.

"Finally peace and quite without dad on our backs all the time, what is with him and muggle stuff anyway?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know but I think that's it's quite nice for your dad to be so interested in muggle stuff, isn't Ron?" asked Hermione. She was trying to get his attention because he was gazed off somewhere staring at something.

"Ron? Stop staring at that girl your embarrassing me!" said Hermione.

"Wha..what?" asked Ron.

"I said stop staring at that girl, she's way older than you!" said Hermione

"So what, she must be a vela!" said Ron amazed.

But behind them Ginny and Harry were talking about the Dulsey's and things like that.

"Ooh here they go again, another role!" said Harry complaining.

"Yeah, why do you think they fight so much?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know actually, maybe they like each other!" said Harry.

"Yeah that could be true!" said Ginny laughing along with Harry.

"What are you two laughing at?" asked and angry Ron.

"You and Hermione fighting of course its stupid you always fight!" said a laughing Ginny.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other but didn't say anything, neither of them wanted to start another fight, but with them.

It was 3pm and all the four of them had done nothing interesting all the time that they were in the small town!

"This is getting so boring!" said Ginny.

"I agree, we should start going back to your dad cause really there's nothing to do here at all!" said Harry.

"Hey what about we get a butter beer or something, then we can rest until its time to go back to dad." said Ron, who was staring at the ground.

"Yeah ok", they all said.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gin what time is it?" asked Hermione who was so tired and bored that she laid her head on the table nearly falling asleep!

"Ooh yeah, it's time to head back! Its ten to four!" said Ginny.

"Finally we can go home and put our feet up, I'm exhausted! But even though I didn't do much!" said Ron laughing.

Everyone was laughing because when Harry got up from his seat his butter beer fell and spilled everywhere, making a big mess! Harry got it all over himself, and Ginny was helping him clean it up.

Ron and Hermione started leaving when Hermione asked-

"What's with them they like act like boy and girlfriend sometimes!"

"Yeah I notice that all the time, but I don't want to hurt Harry's feelings and telling him to buggar off my sister!" said Ron.

"Ooh and what are you two talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Ooh nothing important just about you!" But when she saw the look on Ginny's face she said- "Na I'm only joking!" said Hermione trying to make a fake laugh. But it didn't fool Harry.

"Come on Hermione I've known you since first year, you were talking about us weren't you?" asked Harry.

"Umm...well...you see..." started Hermione until Ron interrupted her!

"We were talking about how you two make a wonderful couple together, but not as marriage!" said Ron who have a small smirk at Hermione who gave one back.

"Ok...!" said Ginny who was blushing.

"Ooh my god its 10 past four lets head back!!" said Ron.

"Hey do you guys wanna catch the cart?" asked an eager Hermione.

"Ok, good idea." Said Harry.

So they got in the cart and told the driver to go to Mr. Raffs house and drop them off. Harry really wanted to sit next to Ginny so he did, Ron was giving Hermione elbow nudges and taking glances at Ginny and Harry, who had linked arms and chatting non stop. Hermione thought that he was getting the nerve to tell Harry off for being with his sister, so she grabbed his wrist and looked at him with a small smile, telling him to calm down. She held it until they stopped to get out and walk home.

The end of chapter two, it was pretty long I thought but anyway it was better than my first. As you can see Ginny and Harry are getting close so like Ron and Hermione will too through the chapters. Please Review!!!!!!

ME


End file.
